Puppa
by jemmyscout
Summary: Hermione looked at her son, he looks so much like his father she thought...if only he knew about him.
Hermione rolled over sleepily, savouring the peaceful morning. She stretched slowly and looked around at her peach coloured walls, enjoying the feeling of sleep slowly leaving her. She thought back to the last few months of the last battle and the healing process that she had begun now that the war was over and finally peace seemed possible in the wizarding world.

"Mummy! Up!"

Hermione barely had any time to prepare herself before a small but solid person threw himself at her; she caught him and sat up, cradling the little boy as she had almost two years ago when he was born. "Hello baby boy, how did you get out of your bed? Hmmm?" she leant forward and placed a noisy kiss on his forehead. Her son giggled and reached up for her long hair but Hermione knew better and stood up, swinging the boy onto hip and flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "Breakfast?" she questioned the child and was rewarded with a huge smile and loud claps of approval.

Padding softly down the stairs of the quiet house from where she slept to the dark kitchen Hermione hummed under her breath in a bid to keep the little boy in her arms quiet. She knew that it was early and that Harry would not appreciate being woken up for the third morning in a row. She entered the kitchen, turned on the lights and deposited the little boy into his highchair. Listening to the child jabber away to himself Hermione flicked her wand around the kitchen in a practised routine, first she lit the stove, then levitated the full kettle onto it, opened the fridge and made the ingredients for breakfast dance across the table (much to the little boy's delight) and finally set those ingredients into making themselves breakfast. She sat down opposite her child and began the daily task of feeding him his breakfast.

Although he had the usual poise and grace of his mother, Hermione's son was totally his father when it came to wolfing down his breakfast in a messy, rushed fashion. Hermione smiled to herself, he may have inherited some of her traits but in looks her little boy was totally his father. She studied her son as she sipped her tea. The fine aristocratic features, the grey, almost silver eyes, the dark hair that fell in soft waves across his forehead, it was all his father. The only giveaway that Hermione had of her features was the slight dimples he had as he smiled, the he became his mother's son and her features shone through on his face. "Oh Rus, you really are a reminder of him you know." Hermione gazed down at the child who was now looking up at his mother quizzically.

As she picked him up and took him through to the library to play Hermione thought back to the Christmas of her sixth year, just 17 and heavily pregnant, waiting for this child to enter the world. She had risked everything to have this baby, using glamour charms right up until the end to ensure no one knew of her secret, only Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall knew and they fully approved of her plan to hide the child with one of her most trusted muggle friends to protect the child from any death eaters wishing to harm him.

Hermione watched the child play with some of his toys, he was truly doted on now by the majority of those who met him. It was shock for most when Hermione revealed her son a mere two weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry had been just as supportive as she knew he would, inviting her to stay with him at Grimmauld place for as long as she wanted. Ron on the other hand, had not taken it so well, it had removed all chances for them and he had left for Romania shortly after to live with Charlie. The other Weasleys had initially been weary of seeing Hermione after this but soon Molly and Arthur had been unable to resist Rus' charm and taken to him like he was one of their own grandchildren.

She had longed for the father of her child to be here on a regular basis and had long resigned herself to moments of tears when she watched her son and seen his features reflect his father's so perfectly. He hadn't known, of course he hadn't, when he had died. Hermione had only been two months pregnant and hadn't known herself when her lover had left this world. She had only realised over the summer of fifth year and beside herself, had written and open ended diary to her lover explaining they were to have a child, she had continued this book, documenting their son's development throughout his life so far. She knew it was foolish but it comforted her to think, if he ever did revisit this planet she would be able to share it with him. Goodness knows she had visited and shared all of this already with his portrait but it wasn't quite the same.

She crawled over to her child, who was now intently studying the little toy in his hands, Hermione smiled when she saw the teddy that Harry had bought him when he had found out about the child after the battle. It was a rather large toy but it was perfect for Rus, a shaggy black dog with a grin affixed to its face. "Puppa." Rus looked round at his mother and grinned at her, knowing what the dog represented. "Puppa." He held the dog out to Hermione now and she took it and cuddled the toy and the child close. "Yes, Sirius Harry Black, this is Puppa." She sniffled and smiled, "and he would be so proud of you."


End file.
